


Once Upon a Dream

by Llamaonfire



Category: Disney - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Children, Forests, Horror, Original Fiction, Prompt Fill, Scary, Tumblr Prompt, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard Lana del Rey's version of "Once Upon a Dream" and this just popped up into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

As she stopped to catch her breath, she looked back and there she was, dragging that old, bloody teddy bear behind her. The cold, blue, ghostly weather seemed to only worsen as her shadowy tone echoed within the distorted, bare, frozen trees. She could see the little figure’s empty stare from where she stood. Haunting her, taunting her as the little one sung in a agonizingly slow and reverberating way:

_"I know you_   
_I walked with you once upon a dream_   
_I know you_   
_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam”_


End file.
